Conversations
by serafina19
Summary: Chloe is brought out of hiding through various conversations with some unlikely allies.
1. Whereabouts Unknown

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Smallville. Each part is inspired by a Rise Against song title, but not necessarily all the lyrics that follow them, although a sample does accompany each chapter (italics).

** Author Note**: This is supposed to take place from Icarus to Beacon (10.11-10.13)... of course that was before I discovered when Chloe was actually coming back. I know I should be finishing up other things... but this popped into my head and I had to write it. Hopefully, this will make up for the absence of _Find Your Way Back_. This is my first time writing third-person viewpoints, as well as some of the characters...hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy!

* * *

**Whereabouts Unknown **

_I see your face in my sights_

_I hesitate, I look for a sign_

_Somewhere in the sky..._

_Whereabouts unknown, please know you can come home_

Dinah Lance adjusted her fishnets as she stood at the rooftop of the Daily Planet. She figured this would be the easiest place for them to meet, considering what happened last time they stood on this rooftop. But her follower refrained from speaking or moving and Dinah was growing impatient. She had patrolling to do, and one lost blonde was not going to delay her forever.

She called out, "I know you're there," but when the silence ensued, she turned around to face the stairwell. "If you want another show-down, know that this time, I'd be the one welcoming the emerald archer to save your ass."

Finally, out of the shadows walked Chloe Sullivan. Dinah hadn't seen her in five, maybe six months. In person... it had been much longer. But when Dinah saw her last, Chloe was a lot happier, impressive considering at the time, her best friend was going to sacrifice himself to save the world. And in a weird way he had, but eventually Chloe had to sacrifice herself to keep someone else safe. A man in the hearts of both woman, but the first time she met Chloe, he had saved her, and he would continue to do so if only he could find her. But it was clear Chloe didn't want him to.

Dinah had gotten used to seeing the dark circles around Chloe's eyes, but they seemed more prominent than usual. To say the least, Chloe had seen better days, and Dinah knew that she was the last person who was supposed to find Chloe.

Refusing to stare into Dinah's eyes, Chloe finally broke her silence. "No worries, I brought my pepper spray this time.

"How have you been?"

Chloe scoffed. "Why don't we just skip past the pleasantries, Dinah... you clearly don't care about how I'm doing."

"Maybe not personally, but we're professional people, Chloe. But while I'm out here, it's Canary if you don't mind."

"If you're such a professional person, how could you do that to me?"

Dinah's mouth tugged into a smile. "I've done a lot of things you wouldn't like me for. Care to narrow it down a little?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dinah shrugged a shoulder as she stepped off the ledge. "Okay, maybe I did, but you can never be too sure."

"I didn't think you'd stoop this low _Canary_. I mean, working for Lex was one thing, but he manipulates people for a living. I trusted you, and what do you do? You..."

"Stop right there Chloe. It's not what you think."

"You may be a lot of things, but you're not that stupid. You know exactly what you're doing."

"Don't forget that you were the one who ran away once things got serious."

Chloe whipped her head in Dinah's direction and said with conviction, "Don't you _dare_ to assume you understand what I went through for him."

Dinah simply shrugged a shoulder. "You're right, I don't. But no worries, I get it. Love makes you do a lot of crazy things."

"Really? You get it?" Chloe bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself together. "So the moment I'm out of the picture, you think he's fair game?"

The taller blonde raised a hand in defence. "Hey, I never got the memo that you two were... whatever it is you were doing until after you disappeared. Sure, when I got to town, I found about it, and yes, I did flirt with Oliver, but I only did it to get your attention."

Chloe shook her head in disgust; she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You do realize how sick that sounds right?"

"Hear me out, okay? Oliver is desperately trying to find you. He's called Pete, your dad, and he even asked the General when he was in town. Heck, he even revealed his identity for you."

Rubbing her arms to keep herself warm, Chloe looked away from Dinah. "I never wanted him to do that... but I have to stay under the radar for his sake."

"I know, but you have to talk to someone Chloe."

"So what, I'm supposed to talk to _you_?"

Dinah shrugged and walked towards the ledge to look over the Metropolis skyline. "Why not? I'm in and out of town, and given my actual feelings for Oliver, no one would ever suspect me of keeping your location from them." She turned her head to see Chloe's changing expression. "Don't give me that look Chloe, Oliver's made it perfectly clear that he only has eyes for one blonde, and it's not me."

Chloe walked a couple steps closer to the ledge, but stayed back in order to stay within the shadows of the rooftops. "How did you track me down?"

"You're Watchtower. You look over cities, heck, the entire planet... but you always put the people you love first, even before yourself. Besides, I figured that if you really loved Oliver, you couldn't be too far away. I knew trying to find a paper trail would be pointless, so I left one instead with the Inquisitor photos. I played it up a little; figuring pure jealousy would be the best chance to pull you out. Then I knew you'd find me here. Granted, I did expect you a couple nights ago."

Noticing her awful attempt at humour, Dinah frowned slightly before continuing. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but it was the only way."

"Why? So we could have a girl talk? Thanks, but I'll pass." Chloe turned around and headed for the door to the stairwell. She couldn't believe that she risked everyone's safety over this. That she let jealousy cloud her judgment that much.

"Yeah, I guess you and I having a heart-to-heart wouldn't end well."

Chloe stopped in the doorway as a grin came across her face. "Good to know that we agree on something."

Dinah had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but she had no choice. "However, you need to understand that despite your well-deserved negative opinion about me, I just want what's best for Oliver."

At the sound of his name, Chloe had let the door close and turned around to face Dinah once again. "How is he?"

Dinah finally tore her eyes from the skyline to look at the blonde woman carrying a concerned expression on her face. Damn, she thought, she really did love him. "He's been better. It was heartbreaking hearing him talk about how he'll never re-enter Watchtower. But he's doing it to keep us safe."

"So he's okay?"

"As much as I want to say that he is, we both know he's not. He flashes the signature grin to the cameras and reporters, but behind the safety of the elevator doors, he's miserable. You know that Oliver's waiting for you to walk through that door."

"I can't yet... I want to, but..."

"Look, I don't have the details, nor do I want them. I'm not the one who deserves an explanation."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know that there are people that you can talk to." She leaned over and pulled a piece of paper from her black high heeled boots and handed it to Chloe. "Call this number when you're ready to talk."

Heading back to the ledge, Dinah turned her head sideways. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm late for my patrolling. The choice is yours Chloe."

As Dinah repelled down the building, a smile grew across Chloe's face as she stroked the paper.

Heading back towards the shadows she had called home, Chloe couldn't help but think that maybe Dinah wasn't as much of a birdbrain as she thought. She knew exactly whose number it was, and Dinah was right about one thing... she did need to talk to someone, and she knew that he would be one of the few people who would understand what she was going through.


	2. Hero of War

**Hero of War**

_She walked through bullets and haze, I asked her to stop, I begged her to stay, _

_But she pressed on…_

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand, a flag white as snow…_

_A hero of war, is that what they see?_

_Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag, now it gathers dust_

_But it's a flag that I love…. It's the only flag I trust_

It had seemed so long ago that Chloe had walked the halls of the museum. She frowned as she remembered the circumstances of her last visit when her eyes met glass case of the Nabu helmet in the distance. Seeing it only reminded her of how she had sacrificed everything but her sanity to save Oliver's life.

She stopped in front of the glass casing that held Hawkgirl's equipment and wondered how Carter did it, living without her. Each day away from home... from him... had been eating away at her soul, but she couldn't come back, not yet anyway.

Chloe knew that she was risking everything to come here, and she hoped that after everything she had seen, that he would come alone.

Across the hall stood a man who had been waiting for Chloe to show up. He had only met her a handful of times, but he knew the value she was to the new generation of superheroes. He also knew what she sacrificed to keep everyone safe, but considering where she was standing, he knew what, or who, was on her mind.

He slowly stepped into the room. "I'm glad you called."

Chloe whirled around to face him, "Carter... it's been a long time."

"Well, when Watchtower decides to disappear, you get the impression that it could have been a lot longer."

"Dinah was right... pretending to be dead gets lonely and you're far enough removed from the group that I trust this stays between us."

The older man nodded. "You have my word."

"Thanks."

Carter looked at the petite blonde woman who hardly resembled the Chloe Sullivan he remembered. "You look terrible."

She let out a sarcastic laugh, more than aware of her personal state. "Yeah, life hasn't been the easiest to live right now."

Pointing towards what was left of his fallen wife, Carter stated, "You miss him... nothing wrong with that."

"I thought that saying goodbye would make things easier."

"Except you didn't say goodbye, not really." Carter had seen the email, the virtual erasing she had done to prevent being found, but more importantly, he had seen the effects of her disappearance. To them, she was clearly more than just tech support.

"No, I guess I didn't." Chloe turned to face Shayera's gear and asked him, "Does it ever get easier?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss her... consider it a long-term version of what you and Green Bean are going through."

Chloe tried to laugh at Carter's attempt to cheer her up, but she just shook her head. "You're not really comparing us to you and Shayera, are you?"

"Taking a lifetime to come together only to be separated, that sounds like you and Oliver."

Chloe's head bolted up. She had become so used to the juvenile banter between the two men that she couldn't believe that Carter called Oliver by his actual name.

Carter stroked the glass and gave a bittersweet smile. "But you're right; there is one element that is different."

"What's that?"

"The good parts… we had years where we were aware of the love we shared. You cut them short with fear, him with arrogance."

"Oliver's not arrogant, just sure of himself."

"Well, regardless of what you call it, you sure did a number on it."

Chloe started to walk into the next room to face Helmet of Nabu. _Stupid girl_ was the only message she heard clearly. Not that she cared what it whispered; she had let a _stupid_ _helmet_ dictate her life for that hope that Oliver would be okay.

Ending the silence in the room, Chloe said with conviction, "I did what I had to do."

Carter walked towards the room, but gave Chloe her space. "Including wearing the Helmet of Nabu?"

"Yeah."

"That's probably one of the stupidest things that you could have done…but I would have done the same if it meant protecting Shayera."

"I couldn't lose him too."

"Is living without him worth not losing him?"

She thought about the future that she saw, about how she wasn't a part of it. Her chest tightened at the thought of it, but he had to survive.

"I can't help but ask myself the same question, but I would never forgive myself if I let him die."

"The trade I get, it's the disappearing act that I don't understand. Sure, you have to stay under the radar so the Suicide Squad doesn't finish what they started, but it's killing him not knowing where you are."

"I left him the antidote bottle and a message. For now, it'll be enough."

"Is it? The truth is, you could be separated at any time. You could be gunned down tomorrow and how do you think he'll react? You were right here in Metropolis and he couldn't find you. That will destroy what's left of him."

"It's that bad?"

"We never would have searched for you if it wasn't. Your team needs their leader, Chloe… and their leader needs you."

A sad smile came across Chloe face as she walked past the helmet to stare at the other artifacts at the museum. "I'm having a hard time believing that you're actually helping Oliver."

"We're hardest on the people that we believe in the most. He may be a little misguided, but I see a lot of myself in him."

"Okay, but why pick Dinah as a partner? Is it a bird thing?"

"She also kept her distance from the team, and I trusted her, even if you didn't. "

"Well… thanks for listening."

" It's been a pleasure working with you, Watchtower. I'm just grateful you decided to call before it's too late."

"What…" She turned around to face him, but instead she found herself alone in the museum. "…do you mean?"

Chloe sighed as she leaned against the nearest glass case. That was one answer that she would have to wait for.

Meanwhile, Carter Hall had rounded the corner and headed towards the exit of the museum. From his peripheral vision he could see his wife smiling at him. The visions were becoming increasingly frequent and more vivid. Carter knew his time was almost up and all he could hope was that Chloe would come back and build back up the strength of Metropolis' heroes. He had done his part; the rest was in Chloe's hands.

As he left the museum, he bowed his head and whispered, "I'm coming Shayera."


	3. Long Forgotten Sons

**Long forgotten sons**

_We are the long forgotten sons_

_And daughters that don't belong to anyone_

_We are alone under this sun_

_We work to fix the work that you've undone_

It had only been a week since their meeting at the museum when Carter emphasized for Chloe to come home before it was too late… living each day like it's your last. He had warned her that his days were numbered, and Chloe felt like a fool for not realizing his meaning of 'too late.' But the truth was Carter Hall had been suffering for a long time… maybe it was best this way.

Regardless, she almost felt like an imposter watching his burial taking place about twenty feet from where she stood, and although she couldn't fully read the faces around the tombstone, Chloe knew how sad they must feel. She was also more than aware of one particular face missing from the crowd, but it made it easier for her to stand there.

After moments in solitude, Chloe could feel a person approaching her, and even though she stopped a couple feet behind Chloe, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Tess."

"Chloe."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm paying my respects. Carter Hall was a good man."

Chloe didn't have time to argue with Tess, so she stood in silence, hoping the other woman would move on. But she had been seen, and that worried Chloe.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking."

"How can I believe you?"

"I may not deserve your trust, but I'll keep this a secret for as long as you want."

"Thank you."

Taking a couple steps forward, Tess stared at the proceeding funeral. "It's quite the team that you've made."

"It's not me, Oliver did all that."

"Each person who stands in front of that coffin is a life that at least one of you had saved. Most had been tossed aside by society. Forgotten, abused and ridiculed. Both of you found potential in them and used it to give something the world had forgotten."

"What's that?"

"Justice. Truth. The difference between right and wrong. Take your pick."

"They all had it in them, they just needed the right motivation."

Tess smirked for a moment before returning to her solemn expression. "This is a big event for all of you. Carter's death will dampen the team's spirits and they will need someone to bring them back to normal. Chloe, they need you."

That's when it clicked for Chloe. She should have known. Carter and Dinah were smart people, but they didn't have the resources Tess did. "You're the one who found me, weren't you?"

Tess nodded. "I had reason to believe that you were in Metropolis, but I had no intention of finding you until you were ready to be found… until Carter approached me. He warned me about his imminent death and he wanted to leave the team in good hands, which required you coming back. Carter knew what you two were going through, but he also knew that he couldn't force you to come out of the shadows."

"Hence my encounter with Canary."

"Believe me, it was something that I'm not proud of, but it was necessary."

Chloe blinked a couple times, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Why? You're taking over Watchtower… it's clear that they don't need me anymore."

"If you truly believed that, you wouldn't still be in Metropolis. I'm nothing more than a substitute Watchtower, Chloe. Even if I didn't know that, Oliver has made it clear that no one could ever replace you."

"Everyone's replaceable."

Tess shook her head. "Not to them, Chloe. You're so much more to them than Watchtower; you're like their den mother, keeping their egos in check and making sure that they take care of themselves."

"I need some more time."

"Time is a mysterious thing, and I wouldn't mess with fate more than you already have." Pointing to the burial site, Tess sighed. "That could be you next."

Chloe had heard that once before, and it still hurt to hear it. She finally turned her head to face the woman standing next to her. "I'm a liability now that he's out in the open."

Momentarily returning the gaze, Tess turned to walk back through the cemetery. "Maybe, but you're a liability that he'd rather protect."

"Where are you going?"

Tess stopped for a moment. "Watchtower, and you're coming with me."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?"

"There's something you need to see."

Chloe sighed and followed a few steps behind, turning her head one last time to see the various team members walk away from the burial spot. It was time to make a getaway, and Tess could keep her hidden. Whatever she had up her sleeve, Chloe could handle it. Worst case scenario, her physical combat skills had improved since their last scrap.

* * *

Chloe thought that walking into Watchtower would make her more comfortable, but it didn't. Between the scaring memories and the rearranged furniture, she was starting to feel distant from the one thing she used to rely on. After a moment of silence, her past started flashing in front of her once her emerald eyes met the familiar stained glass window.

Jimmy dying in her arms.

Clark leaving his human persona behind.

Her previous heart-to-heart with Tess.

The thought of her best friend being a sacrifice.

The simple sentence that hurt more than the other memories combined…_"I love you." _

Then what she thought would be her last visits to Watchtower to reset the systems and erase herself completely. Chloe figured that Metropolis was in good hands as long as Clark was around, but she had to save the man she loved.

Loved… she never thought she would love anyone again. She figured that she would never say those three words again, but she did, and she had meant them. Chloe wanted nothing more than to say them to his face, but life had dealt them a cruel deck of cards and her and Oliver were forced to play the hands they were given.

Tess watched Chloe pace through Watchtower as she pulled up a feed from the database. She saw the smiling faces Oliver and her wore on Thanksgiving as they sipped beer on the desk.

Life made sense then, Tess thought, before she found out the truth about her past. She was a Luthor. All of the bad things that family had done, some that she helped see through, it sickened her that she was one of them.

All Tess wanted was to do right by the world again, and her last name could doom her efforts. She wondered if anyone was going to look her in the eye after finding out what, or who, she was.

Before coming clean, she wanted to show everyone that she was trustworthy… this was a start. Bring the team back together and build up its strength, but in order to do so, Oliver had to re-find his confidence. In order to do that, Chloe had to come back. Carter just gave her the green-light to do so.

As Tess pressed play and Oliver's voice echoed in the Watchtower's speakers, Chloe turned to watch.

"_You know, this place is sort of like an island, isn't it? It's just too bad I have to vote myself off."_

_Tess turned her head to face him._ _"I don't understand."_

"_It's a funny thing about Green Arrow showing his face to everyone. Now everyone wants to stick theirs in my business and… peek in my window and… what if someone sees me come in here? Watchtower, I mean. There are people who count on this place remaining secret; they count on that for their safety. They didn't step out into the limelight like I did. That wouldn't be really fair to them, would it?"_

"_After everything you told me about Chloe and what this place means to you… that must be a really hard decision to make."_

_Oliver nodded his head slightly as he looked at the ceiling._ _"But it's the right one. Watchtower's in good hands, Tess."_

Chloe faked a smile and tried to hold back tears. "He's moving on. I'm glad."

Tess could hear the wavering in the blonde's voice and placed a hand on Chloe's back to reassure her. "Keep watching." She fast-forwarded the video only to pause it just as Oliver was leaving for the last time. "There," Tess said, "look at him."

Chloe looked at Oliver's face. It wasn't clear, but it almost looked like he was crying.

Tess backed away from the screen to let Chloe absorb the scene. "The last time I saw him crying… legitimately crying…was the anniversary of his parent's death about five years ago. It was easy to see how his heart ached to leave this place. He only left once he trusted me enough to run Watchtower because it meant that much to you. This is the last thing he had of you and he didn't want to let it go."

As much as Chloe wanted to believe Tess, she had seen Oliver's future, and for the first time, the cracks were beginning to show. "He'll find someone else, Tess. Soon enough he'll forget about me."

Tess walked towards the door. "Before you close the doors on this life for good, take a moment and make sure that you can leave this place, this life, behind. Forever's a long time."

"I have to say, I never pictured you as a humble matchmaker."

"With you two, the match has already been lit. You just need to keep it burning instead of blowing it out." Tess paused in the doorway. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Tess closed the door behind her, leaving Chloe alone in the place that was once a second home. Chloe shook her head, trying to shake the sinking feeling in her chest. She couldn't believe that even on a television screen Oliver had that effect on her.

She stared out the window and look over Metropolis' skyline, which was especially beautiful with the sun setting behind the clouds. It had been a long time since she had seen this viewpoint, and while she genuinely missed it, it was time to leave for her to leave. No more penthouse suites or rooftops for her. Chloe had made her bed and was ready to lie in it, but when she turned around to leave Watchtower for good, a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Welcome back Chloe."


	4. The Strength to Go On

**The Strength to Go On**

_But the heart reveals what smiles betray_  
_Your sad sad eyes gave you away _

Chloe turned to face her visitor with a smile. "How's my favourite Martian?"

John Jones entered Watchtower with a matching smile on his face. "Happier now because I know you're alright."

"Tess sent you?"

"Yes… at this point, you needed a friend, someone who saw everything you've gone through."

"All ready, I'm ready. What do you think I should do?

John put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do Chloe, but I don't need telepathy to know that both you and Oliver are suffering without each other. More importantly, you're suffering without your family."

"I've survived without family this long." Chloe tried to smile. "The rest of my life isn't going to make any difference."

"I believed that once… that I could go through life alone. Chloe, I lost my wife… my daughter…and my homeland, but then I met you, Clark, and Oliver… you accepted me, and became my family."

"It's wasn't hard. Look around at the people that entered Watchtower."

"All they needed was normal people that believed in them. Oliver may have started this on his own, but it was your teamwork that kept the team together during the last couple of years. Even before you two fell in love, your strength and belief in each other kept this team together."

"I saw his future, John. He learns to lead them without me."

"You know how the helmet works; you can't see your future."

"I know."

"So how can you discount the possibility that you're part of his life?"

Chloe bit her lip and tried to hold herself together. There was one facet of his future life that hurt her more than anything. "He found someone else, John. Whether I was a part of that life or not, he found someone else to love."

"Dinah, I assume." After talking with Canary, he knew about the animosity between the two women.

She nodded. "I didn't have the heart to tell her that she won in the future."

John paused; he saw how this future affected the woman he had learned to love like a daughter. She was fading fast.

"Out of curiosity, was his secret exposed in the future?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know… I don't think so."

He smiled, hoping this would be the breakthrough he needed. "Maybe you altered the fate you'd seen when you saved his life."

Thoughts were flooding Chloe's brain. She realized that his double life was a secret in the future she had seen. And then she remembered one moment that proved that she had changed the future.

As she placed the tips of her fingers on her forehead, Chloe finally mumbled, "Carter."

She saw him working alongside Oliver and the league in the future. Oliver had looked older than the recent pictures in the newspaper, which meant Carter survived longer in that future...he had to.

"I have to say that I like this future better. Hawkman will be missed, but he'll be happier with his wife, and everyone will happier with you back in the picture. That is of course, if you're willing to finally step out of the shadows."

For a moment, Chloe's green eyes gleamed in the light, but she soon bowed her head, shaking it in defeat. "I can't, even if I wanted to… the Squad's still looking for me. They think I'm dead… and it has to stay that way."

"They're tracking Oliver and Clark… clearly they're interested in what they bring… they won't get their help if they take you down."

Chloe sighed as she tried not to roll her eyes. "That's the beauty of blackmail. I need a plan, and I don't have one yet."

"We go out each night protecting civilians, but more importantly, we want keep the ones we love safe. You have a team… a family… that loves you and wants you to return. Let us help you, let us protect you."

Chloe's gaze lifted to Watchtower. "I miss all of this, everything it represented, everything it protected."

"You can have it all Chloe, but the question is whether you're willing to fight to protect yourself and everyone else, or stay hidden in hopes that it keeps everyone safe."

John made his exit soon after because like everyone, he knew this was her decision to make.

Chloe looked over at the window where one final memory came to life in front of her. This one was different… happier.

It involved a night of target practice and a couple sips of single malt. They had begun the night as friends who understood each other completely, but by the end of the night, they were much more than that. After letting go and shooting the bulls-eye, Chloe remembered smiling at him, reminding her that her life at one point had some happiness.

He had looked at her with his dark, brown eyes that used to remind her of her addiction to coffee. Since her disappearance, Chloe had given up coffee… she had to. But she couldn't shake the feeling his eyes had given her, she couldn't give up the way she felt about him.

Chloe headed to the elevator, weighing her decision. Her entire life, she was always willing to sacrifice her happiness for others, but this time was different. It wasn't just her happiness that was affected by her decision.

There had been a group of people that relied on her. It took Oliver breaking down a year ago to bring his team back together, and this time, it was the people on the outskirts who braved to reunite the heart of the league.

Dinah was her competition, the only other female presence in the league before Tess joined. But in the end, Chloe admired the fact that Dinah was able to put aside her personal opinion of Chloe to do the right thing. Carter was initially a surprise, as he begrudgingly joined the team. However, he had learned to embrace each member as a new generation of heroes, including her.

Tess and John shouldn't have surprised her, but they did. Chloe may never fully trust Tess, but she had turned from a worthy adversary to an unlikely ally. John, meanwhile, reinforced the value of camaraderie and family.

Still, her decision wavered. Each person left her with a question, questions she didn't have answers to, but when the elevator doors opened to reveal Tess in the entranceway, Chloe knew that this was the moment of truth.

Looking at Chloe, Tess merely grinned and asked:

"So what'll it be, Chloe? Are you ready to leave this life behind? Or are you ready to come back to life?"


	5. Saviour

**Saviour**

_She said "I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save."_

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Tess held the door opened for Chloe and shook her head. "You want to leave, that's fine, but once you step in the elevator, there is no going back."

Walking into the building, Chloe sighed. "He must hate me for what I did to him."

Tess caught up to the blonde and pulled at her arm so that Chloe would face her. "Look at me Chloe and consider all of the things I've done to him." She paused as she pressed the button for the elevator. Staring at the elevator gate, Tess said softly, "He called me family, Chloe."

Chloe hesitantly approached the elevator shaft. "It's different with you two."

As the gate opened, Tess walked in. "You've come all this way because he's the first person you wanted to see. You don't really want to back out now, and I know you're not willing to spend the rest of your life without him. But if I'm wrong, my offer still stands... I won't tell anyone."

Before the gate had a chance to close, Chloe took a deep breath and snuck into the elevator.

Tess just smirked as the elevator started its ascent.

"When I left him, he had settled himself on the couch. He probably hasn't moved. Lay low until I leave, I shouldn't be long."

Chloe nodded as the gate opened to Oliver's penthouse. Her heart skipped a beat on the sight on seeing him on the balcony, but she had to wait.

Tess tapped her hand on the blonde's shoulder and headed towards the balcony. She knew the state Oliver had been in all day because Carter's death had hit him hard. They may not have agreed on much, but they had the upmost respect for each other.

However, he didn't look like the Oliver they were used to seeing. His bed-head and five-o-clock shadow were clearly showing and he hadn't even bothered to button up his shirt. Tess had seen him like this before, and she prayed that their luck hadn't run out.

Holding up the envelope which held her excuse to visit Oliver, Tess said, "I have the details you wanted on the Suicide Squad."

Oliver gestured his hand towards a table. "Put it there."

"I'm afraid that I can't stay, but..."

"Thanks for stopping by, Tess. You've been a good friend throughout this."

Tess smiled at the word 'friend,' remembering how much of a stretch it once was for them. "Trying to regain your trust isn't easy... but I am trying to make up for my past mistakes one day at a time."

"You've done a great job at Watchtower."

"I'm just keeping it warm until she comes back. You know that, right?"

"She's gone, Tess. I don't know if she's ever coming back."

"Chloe loves you, Oliver... she may have left to protect you, but she'll return when she's ready. You're not exactly the easiest man for a woman to fall out of love with."

"I've looked everywhere... and I..." Oliver closed his mouth and shook his head. "You know what I'd give just to know that she's alive?"

Looking back inside, Tess could see the worry in the other woman's eyes. It took Tess everything she had not to tell Oliver that Chloe was in the penthouse, but Tess didn't want to be there when he first saw her. After everything they had been through, they deserved some alone time.

So she just tried to be strong for him, like he had been for her all those years ago on the island after Megan was killed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Don't give up on her, Oliver. Chloe brought you out the darkness, and she is coming back for you."

"How can you be so sure?"

She leaned against the ledge with her eyes looking past the glass to the woman who stood behind it. "Because I know Chloe, and while it must have hurt sacrificing her happiness in the past, I know how much she loved you. I read that email, and I saw it in her green eyes each time your name was spoken. She knew how you felt about her, and I promised her that you weren't going to leave her."

"She was the one who left, Tess."

"Chloe holds onto the hope that you'll wait for her to come back."

His eyes shifted to face Tess. "What aren't you telling me?"

She was taken aback by the comment, but she stayed strong and held his gaze. "Oliver, if I had found Chloe, it wouldn't be me standing in front of you… it would be her." She hated lying to him, but it was for the best.

He appeared to be convinced, so Tess stood back up. "I really should get going."

"Of course, sorry I kept you."

Before Tess re-entered the penthouse, she quickly smiled at him. "That's what friends are for."

As her heard the sound of high heels in the distance, Oliver swigged his drink and slammed the glass on the ledge. Hearing her name hurt too much.

Even the knowledge that Chloe was alright would be enough for him. Carter's death only emphasized that. Knowing that any day could be his last and all he wanted was to see her one last time. He had tried everything, and he was almost ready to give up. Almost.

Oliver turned to see his phone buzzing on the ledge. Normally, he would answer it, but today had been a long day and it could wait until morning. Once the buzzing stopped, he poured himself another drink and was ready to chug it down when his phone started buzzing again.

This time he grabbed his phone and yelled, "What do you want!" in the receiver.

After hearing no response, he took the phone off his ear and looked at the phone which read "2 New Messages." Both were from the same number, which made sense, but his heart almost stopped when he opened one of the messages.

It simply read: _I'm sorry. CS_

This was the first form of contact he had received from Chloe since she disappeared and while he knew that she probably disconnected the number, he quickly dialled the number, praying that luck was on his side.

He placed his phone back on his ear and waited for a dial tone, but instead he heard buzzing. It was close... it was right behind him. Oliver dropped his phone in shock as he walked back into the penthouse.

There she was.

She looked a little worse for wear, but no less beautiful than the day that he unknowingly kissed her goodbye.

However, this wasn't how he wanted her to see him. He looked anything but her knight in shining leather.

Chloe gulped and said softly, "Hi."

She knew what he went through in signing the Vigilante Registration Act, and what he had struggled with since coming clean about Green Arrow. It had taken its toll on him, and she shuddered at the thought that she was too late.

Oliver walked towards her. "Hi."

He couldn't help but think if he was dreaming. At this point, despite losing count of the amount of scotch he had consumed, he couldn't handle it if she wasn't real.

She wanted to apologize, but the words simply didn't come. "I'm... I'm..."

"Not leaving my sight again."

His hand stroked the side of her face, and Chloe's legs almost gave out on his touch, but he had placed his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. Oliver gave a sigh of relief... this was no hallucination...it was really her.

Chloe grinned slightly. "I wanted to come sooner… I really did."

"Tomorrow, you can explain. Right now, I just want you. Can you do that?"

Chloe just nodded as she laid her head on his chest. She had almost forgotten the warmth of his body and the way his skin felt against hers. Her hands clutched the edges of his shirt and held on in desperation.

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

So there they stood, for minutes, maybe hours. But time wasn't important to either of them. Time would be there when they let go. In that moment, they had each other, and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
